Blazing Silver
by AmetheystRose
Summary: Lily and James Potter had another child, one year older than Harry. What will happen when she is stolen by Bellatrix Lestrange? Can she ever rejoin the Light? Will she want to?
1. Chapter 1

BLAZING SILVER

**Disclaimer: Since I put up a disclaimer, you should all automatically know that Harry Potter does not belong to me. Otherwise, a very different name would be appearing on the books.**

**Chapter One: An Explanation, Of Sorts**

Lily Evans Potter gazed at her one year old son lovingly. James Potter was making colored bubbles fly out of his wand for their older daughter, Leanne, who was two years old and already making mischief, like her father. Just yesterday Leanne had 'accidentally' used James's wand to set the dining table on fire! Lily was not looking forward to Leanne's teenage years.

Harry James Potter looked at his mother innocently, tugging at the locket hanging from her neck lightly. She smiled, her heart almost bursting with pride, and she took it off for him to play with.

Lily frowned as she felt something shift in the atmosphere. James felt it too, judging by his troubled expression. He set a squealing Leanne down and moved towards the window. Red eyes glared back at him.

"LILY!" James Potter roared. "Lily, run! Take the kids and go! I'll hold him off!" He said grimly.

Lily stood up so fast Harry almost fell to the ground. "James!" She cried, sobbing as she realized he didn't have his wand. He gave her one last smile, before turning to face the door.

She ran up the stairs, praying to whatever god or goddess was listening in the heavens, and secured the locket around Leanne's neck. The young girl stared at her with watery eyes. "Is dada coming?" She queried.

"No, sweetie." Lily replied, taking her own wand out. She began to chant a spell that she had found in the Hogwarts Library, in an ancient tome.

"_Spiritus Sanctus, adiuva infans meus!"_ A red light enveloped the two children, and Lily cast a Sleeping Charm on them, hoping that they would have no memory of this night.

Voldemort was coming up the stairs, she could hear him. She moved on to the second part of the spell. "_Harry_, _Momma loves you. Momma will never forget you. Leanne, Momma loves you. Momma will never-"_

The door blasted open, and Lily let out a shriek of surprise. She stood with her back to Harry and Leanne, the spell forgotten. "Please! Take me instead, just not them! Please!" The more rational part of her mind told her that the hard part of the spell was coming up. The irrational part was running around in circles.

Voldemort laughed, and the sound sent shivers running up her spine. "Move aside!" He hissed, but Lily refused to budge. He seemed to sigh, and then he shouted "_Avada Kedavra!" _

In one wordless scream, Lily Potter released all of her magic. The entire house shook, and Voldemort was shocked. He shook it off, however, and moved on to the now awake children. They gazed at him, Leanne with hate, and Harry with curiosity. The Dark Lord cackled. "So ends the life of Harry Potter." He spat. "_Avada Kedavra_!" A red light burst forth from Leanne's newly acquired locket, and it hit Voldemort directly in the chest, where his heart should have been. He screamed, and exploded into a fine, black dust.

Leanne sat up. She gazed at Harry with an oldness to her eyes that should not have been there. "Goodbye, my brother." She whispered, brushing back his bangs. A lightning scar where Lily's wand had touched blazed, and she covered it up again. Hopping over to a mirror, she looked at her own forehead. Nothing. The girl opened the locket, staring at the words inscribed there. It made no sense to her, except for one name: Dumbledore.

But when Dumbledore came, it would be too late. For one loyal Death Eater by the name of Bellatrix Lestrange had already been to the house. She had stolen Leanne, but left Harry where he was, for she did not dare touch him. Bellatrix raised Leanne as her own and gave her a new name: Antalia Lestrange.

It would be many years before Harry met Leanne again. And by that time, she would be claimed by the Dark already.


	2. Chapter 2

BLAZING SILVER

**Disclaimer: I am not British. That alone should tell you that I am not Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Obviously.**

**Chapter Two: Antalia, the Bright Star**

_A woman with fiery red hair was running up the stairs. She placed two babies into the crib, and she was crying. Her face seemed familiar, but the name was just out of reach. She whispered an incantation, and red light enveloped both children. Then, a pale man with a face like a snake's strode in. They exchanged inaudible words, and then the woman screamed. She screamed as the green light hit her in the chest, and then there was darkness._

Green eyes flecked with gold opened slowly. Antalia Lyra Lestrange stared up at the light green ceiling of her commodious bedroom and tried to forget her dream. It wasn't the first time she had it, and of course as per usual, it made no sense.

Today was her eleventh birthday, July 31st. Something gradually made its way into the forefront of her mind, and her eyes widened. The Hogwarts letter!

Pushing her long black hair out of the way, she raced down the stairs, where her parents were already sitting at the dining table. Bellatrix Lestrange was reading the _Daily Prophet, _the main Wizarding newspaper. Rodolphus Lestrange was reading one of Lucius Malfoy's letters. Both were eating their breakfast without much vigor.

They looked up as Antalia barreled down the stairs, and exchanged a rare but brilliant smile. Neither parent openly showed much affection, but it was there all the same.

When Antalia finally appeared, her hair was smoothed down, as were her black robes. Her back was stiff as a board, and she conducted herself like a proper pureblooded child. "Good morning, Mother, Father. Has my letter come?"

Bellatrix smiled fondly at her adopted daughter, shocking them both. "Sweetheart, there's no need to act like that around us. Yes, it's here. But you should eat your breakfast first."

Antalia nodded eagerly, and wolfed down the food so fast she barely registered what was shoveled into her mouth. Rodolphus chuckled, and held the letter just out of her reach. "Daaaaad!" She whined, cursing her own shortness as she tried to snatch the letter.

"Time to see if your dueling lessons have paid off, Lyra." Bellatrix smirked, rising from her seat as well. Antalia's eyes widened with surprise and childish delight.

"Really? I get to duel you two?" She cried, looking back and forth between her parents. They both smiled indulgently at her and nodded. Antalia whipped out her wand and sent a Tickling Hex at her father first. He dodged, and Levitated the letter up until it floated an inch below the ceiling. Bellatrix circled Antalia, and the young girl tried to keep both parents in sight. Before long, however, Bellatrix found an opening. She sent two Stinging Hexes at her daughter in a row, one at her abdomen and another at her legs. Cackling madly, Antalia ducked and jumped at the same time, and twirled her wand at Bellatrix.

Two jinxes, a Jelly-Legs and a _Silencio, _hurtled towards the Lestrange matriarch. She blocked both spells and sent a silent Tongue-Twist Hex at her daughter, while Rodolphus fired two Disarming Spells. The Tongue-Twist Hex missed, but one of the Disarming Spells hit her, and the wand flew away, towards Rodolphus. Antalia drew her second wand, but when she was hit in the back by Bellatrix, she had to admit defeat.

The letter floated down from the ceiling, gently, and landed on her nose. Antalia glared playfully at her smirking father, and opened it quickly.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Lestrange,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Antalia squealed with delight. She pulled out her list of equipment and handed it to a beaming Rodolphus. He grinned down at her. "Go get dressed, dear. We'll send the reply and go to Diagon Alley."

ASP

Antalia slid to a stop and walked out of the Leaky Cauldron's fireplace. Brushing off soot from her royal blue summer robes, she held her head high and stood next to her parents as they waited for the Malfoys.

Ever since she could remember, Antalia had spent her days at either Lestrange Mansion or Malfoy Manor. Uncle Lucius was kinder to her than he ever was to other people. Then again, they were family. How could he not?

Aunt Narcissa was Bellatrix's sister, and she always had cookies or fairy treats for the young girl. They weren't made by Narcissa, of course, but the gesture was never unappreciated.

Draco was, by far, Antalia's favorite cousin. She didn't care much for Millicent Bulstrode, who was just barely related to her; nor did she care much for Vincent Crabbe. Marcus Flint was, in her eyes, tolerable, but she would never initiate a conversation. She had never met the Potters, and didn't really want to; and all her other cousins were either dead, dying or in jail. Draco she could actually hold an intelligent conversation with, and they had many things in common, such as their lack of interest in Astonomy, their love for snakes (especially cobras), their hatred for two-timers, and their fierce loyalty to their friends and family.

Draco Malfoy was practically her brother, and even though he was a year younger, she did not act superior around him. Nor did she act nastily towards him, unless he initiated it first.

After what seemed like ages, the fireplace glowed green again. But it wasn't the Malfoy family that came out of the fire. No, it was a family far, far worse and inferior.

_The Weasleys. _The name left a sour taste in her mouth, and she regarded them with contempt. Her green eyes took in the slightly battered and dirty robes (though it might have been just the soot), the sheer _amount_ of members, and their eager little faces. Though, she noted, the Weasley matriarch seemed to be missing.

The oldest Weasley was the first to react. "Ah, the Lestranges, is it?" He greeted politely, though Antalia detected a hint of peevishness in his voice. Rodolphus nodded.

"Arthur. Children." Her father greeted curtly, not bothering to take the small bow usually required by the pureblooded elite. Of course, Antalia sneered, it wasn't as though any of _them _would understand the proper etiquette.

As Mr. Weasley was just about to open his mouth, presumably to introduce all his children, the fireplace roared and out stepped Lucius Malfoy.

"Uncle." Antalia said only a touch warmer, curtseying. He bowed slightly.

"Antalia. Ah, Bella, Rodolphus, you're early." He said in mock surprise.

Rodolphus narrowed his dark brown eyes. "No, Lucius, you are late."

Uncle Lucius sighed as Draco and Aunt Narcissa stepped out of the fireplace. "We are not simply late, my dear, distant cousin. We are _fashionably _late."

"Is there a difference?" Mr. Weasley interjected, his face a mixed expression of distrust and curiosity.

"Not that you would know, you're practically-" Bellatrix began. Rodolphus squeezed her hand gently but firmly.

"Not here, Bella." He murmured. Uncle Lucius was sneering openly at the Weasley family, and Narcissa pretended not to notice them. Draco was also glaring at them with contempt.

"I would suggest you all leave here and mind your own business." Lucius told them coldly. "We wouldn't want to take up the entire pub now, do we?"

With one last glance, the Malfoys left, with Bellatrix and Rodolphus right behind them. Already Narcissa and Bella had struck up conversation, and Draco looked back to tell Antalia to hurry up when he realized that she was not there.

ASP

Antalia was currently hissing at a gleeful Weasley twin. "Let go of me, you piece of filth!" She spat, yanking her arm out of his grasp.

"Calm down, I just wanted to know your name!" The Weasel twin raised both hands up in a mock surrender. "Can't a lad ask for a pretty girl's name now?" In a flash Antalia had her mother's second wand out and pointed it at his freckled face.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't curse you to hell and back right now." She hissed. His face broke into a large grin.

"What, you don't like-" A bang and a muffled curse later, Antalia was dragging the boy by his ear towards his father.

"Please keep your son in line, Mr. Weasley. I would hate to cause him more harm." She told the stunned man pensively. He nodded.

"You know you love me!" The boy yelled at her, mischief glittering in his brown eyes.

Antalia whipped around. "The day I love _you _will be the day I DROP DEAD, Weasley!" With that, she walked into the back of the pub and entered Diagon Alley.


	3. Chapter 3

BLAZING SILVER

**Disclaimer: I am not a rich person.**

**Chapter Three: The 15-Inch Wand**

A beautiful reddish-brown wand was, sadly, rejected. It did not feel right in the girl's hands. As Ollivander walked down the aisles, another rare wand rattled in its box, wanting to have a turn.

"Black walnut, with a Threstral hair core. 15 inches, unyielding." The old man whispered to Antalia. She waved it, and a burst of black smoke trickled out of it. Both parents beamed internally, and Bellatrix squeezed her daughter's shoulder, proud that both her wand wood and wand bendiness was the same as hers.

"A rare length, 15 inches. It means that you will encounter many obstacles in your life. A word of caution, Miss Lestrange. The Threstral hair means that you will have so much death in your life. I fear that if you do not turn from your path-"

"Enough." Rodolphus' cold voice sliced through the tension in the air. "Here is your payment." He thrust the galleons into the wizened wandmaker's hand and strode out the door.

Antalia followed him out. "Father, what Ollivander said, do you think it's going to really happen?" Wide, innocent eyes looked up with a mixture of hope and dread.

Rodolphus sighed, steeling himself to lie to her. "No, Lyra. I don't think it will."

ASP

The rest of her summer passed rather uneventfully. For her birthday, Antalia had received a black owl with a very curious personality from her father; an intricately crafted obsidian knife with a dark leather sheath from her mother; a set of winter robes from Aunt Narcissa; a mokeskin pouch from Uncle Lucius; a box of chocolate frogs and other assorted sweets from Millicent, Crabbe and Goyle; a book on pureblood genealogy from her grandparents; an exquisite polished apache tears necklace from her Uncle Rabastan; a silver bracelet with several places for charms from Daphne Greengrass, a younger Slytherin girl, with a snake charm from Tracy Davis; a book charm from Lily Moon, who was going into her year as well; and a book about deadly poisons from Marcus.

Her favorite, though, was Draco's present. He had gotten her a simple dragon statuette, so it seemed- until he had tapped it with her wand. Then, it had turned into a real dragon. A Russian Blackheart, he had explained. The dragon was in miniature form, so as to not hurt anyone. It was the only dragon that had something akin to human intelligence, and the dragon could also turn invisible. It helped that Antalia was a dragon whisperer, and after his consent, promptly named the dragon Draco Jr, to the Malfoy Heir's indignation.

Rodolphus had pouted over the gift, claiming that he had been outdone by a young boy, until Antalia had told him that while the dragon was an amazing present, an owl was more practical for school use.

After a filling birthday cake baked by Antalia's favorite house elf, Dreamy, they all went to bed, with Draco Jr. on one shoulder and the black owl, Light, on the other.

Finally, it was the day she had been waiting for. Antalia woke up at six in the morning and watched the sun rise with Draco Jr., and chatted with him lightly.

"_Where did you live before the Malfoys found you, Drake?" _She asked him.

"_With a man who smelled like evil. A dragon dealer of the worst kind. He did not know my true worth, and thought I was a common Hungarian Horntail." _He informed her.

"_I'm glad he didn't. Father might not have given you to me if he had to pay too much." _Antalia giggled, thinking of Rodolphus and his relentless bargaining.

The sharp knock on the mahogany door startled her out of her daydream. "Come in!" She called.

Bellatrix walked in, already dressed in black dress robes. "It's time to go, dear. It's almost eleven thirty."

ASP

As soon as the family of three walked through the barrier in King's Cross, they found that the Malfoy family was already there. They were all looking very teary, Draco especially.

"Promise you'll write, Lyra. Promise." He told her as he hugged the life out of her.

She grinned down at his platinum blond hair. "Only if you do too."

After exchanging many hugs and tearful farewells, Antalia Lyra Lestrange boarded the scarlet train. Antalia smiled to herself. This year was going to be… _interesting._


	4. Chapter 4

BLAZING SILVER

**Disclaimer: I think you know the drill.**

**Chapter Four: Double Take**

Antalia looked into yet another compartment, trying to find her friends Lily Moon and Tracy Davis. The train was already moving, and she hoped that they had not missed the Hogwarts Express. Lily was not well known for her punctuality, after all.

The young girl peered into a compartment only to find it also, regrettably, taken. "Sorry for disturbing-" Antalia began, before she saw who it was sitting on the black leather seats.

"Weasley. Weasley. Jordan." She said to them coolly. The dreadlocked boy was grinning at her, as was one of the Weasel twins.

"Madam Lestrange!" The one that had grabbed her said in an overly pompous voice. "How wonderful, how grateful we are to stand in your presence!" He leaned over to shake her hand enthusiastically.

Just as she got her hand back, inspecting it for any marks, Jordan also snatched it. "Pleasure, pleasure, madam! My, what a pleasure!"

The other boy actually had the audacity to get down on both knees and kiss her hand! Antalia was sure her face was red by now. How dare they humiliate her like this! Fortunately for her, Percy Weasley, a fourth year, walked in.

"Fred!" He yelped, absolutely taken aback. "Let go of poor Ms. Lestrange right now!"

Fred immediately let go of her and started towards his brother. "Perce!" He cried with a lovestruck expression. 'Perce' fled the compartment in disgust, and without a second glance, Antalia departed too, ignoring their 'pleading' cries.

Finally, she found Lily and Tracy. Surprisingly enough, Marcus Flint, her fifth-year cousin, was there as well. "Talia!" Lily screamed, launching herself at her. Antalia laughed at her friend and hugged her back.

Tracy giggled at them. "It's only been a month since we last saw each other, Lily. Besides," She added, "I think you're suffocating Talia."

Talia was, in fact, turning slightly blue, but she didn't seem to be minding it. Flint looked on amusedly.

Finally, the poor girl was detached from her overly energetic friend, and gave both Tracy and Marcus a hug as well. "So, Marcus, what are you doing here without Bole and Derrick?" Antalia asked. She was burning with curiosity.

The Quidditch Captain smirked at her. "Your father ordered me to take care of you, and I am to follow you everywhere." Antalia groaned, dropping her head into her hands.

Just when she thought that things couldn't possibly get worse, the Weasley twins appeared.

Damn it.


End file.
